P r i s o n e r
by Shattering Desire
Summary: They, "Jesters", laugh at the faces of people they had once called friend whom would scream for mercy, pleas to God to let them live. :: Sequel to my Lavi ficlet, SCARS! Implied Lavi/Reader. Um, failed attempt at making Lavi and the Reader... well, you'll see if you can't already.


Well, hey! An unexpected sequel for **_ ! _**Which is the sequel to **_ !_** Anyone happy now? Personally, I was not planning to make this sequel _ever_, but just a few months ago, I wanted to write something for DGM, and thought, what the Hell, why not? In addition, I just finished this on July 9th 2013, but I probably will not post it for a while now, because one; had no internet, and two; I most likely forgot all about it until whenever the Hell I upload it really. **COMPLETELY AU FROM CANON** AND – I would not be surprised if I made this with an au-twist that made this drabble-ficlet-thing be based from a similar but slightly different universe from the last two. It seems to be heading that way, at least. Man, I need to work on my writing.

* * *

_LAVI_

_LENALEE_

* * *

Allen Walker, the carrier of the 14th – the **_vessel_**, was on the run; Kanda Yuu was back, but he was gone again – off chasing Allen's silhouette; and Lavi... Lavi is gone, off with _her_.

[Name] [Surname]; one of the very few outrageously heavy hitters the Black Order has that is _not_ a General. Last, that had been heard about her was that she had been fighting to the point of almost damaging her spine that was still healing despite the wheelchair she was put into because of the last fight she had with a Noah, before. Before she disappeared from the Black Order's radar, causing most people to give up and claim that the Noah had held her prisoner whom tortured before they killed her. Nevertheless, Lenalee had mused, why are the Noahs not bragging about it; would they not hang her body somewhere out in the open where someone from the Order would find her – taunt the Order as they did the others?

But Lavi was one of the few still looking – looking for the woman he became _too_ attached to, the woman the Bookman was considering of dropping Lavi as his apprentice, the woman he had chased after when he found out why she hadn't come back to HQ. Moreover, word was he _had_ found her before she disappeared, and they were so happy to be together again – _to see one another again_ – it hurt Lenalee when she heard this; but then [Name] had vanished almost right after, leaving Lavi incredibly distraught.

So months and months of searching, ignoring those that claim him as friend plea to just give up and move on – that there was still a war we need to win. The pleas stopped after he had spoken to them with venom in his voice, "Why, why should I? You abandoned one of your exorcists and declared her dead without a body as proof."

Then – then he, too, vanished without a trace.

However, they had appeared once more after Lavi had disappeared off the map of the world six months ago, but they had changed – they were not the people that people knew anymore; they were not the Black Order's soldiers – they were the Noahs puppets that fought against the Order with extreme prejudice and a grin on their faces. Those very grins that had them nicknamed "the Noah's Jesters." _They were even dressed for the part_ when the Noahs heard of this.

They, "Jesters", laugh at the faces of people they had once called friend whom would scream for mercy, pleas to God to let them live. They toyed with them by letting them go, but then Lavi would use his Innocence to kill them.

However, the one time Kanda had been called in to deal with them... all he could do was rip their clothing and give them a few deep wounds before a Noah appeared and took them away – they appeared to enjoy having their little human pets around. Yet in doing so, he had revealed the scars that littered all over them some of which caused the few Finder's survivors to puke at just **remembering** them. It appears they had been tortured, but. However, it would seem as though Lavi had less then [Name] did herself. Moreover, when Kanda had revealed this, the Bookman whom was present, had suggested that Lavi may not be under their control; that he may just be doing everything he had done so far for [Name], as he had suspected for years that he, as in Lavi, has a strong attachment and feelings for her. That and for sake of recording the Noah side of the war.

"Nevertheless," he had added his voice still flat as ever. "He would not have felt any regret for any pointless or not murder has committed so far, if that is the case, as we Bookmen don't feel anything over such things as slaughter, and we can even commit murder for the sake of recording history. It is how we are. In addition, just to inform you, while he is now on the opposite side of this war, he is still recording history. So I will do nothing to stop him."

Lenalee's eyes fill up with tears, during the entirety of the moment she looked back at all of this, staring at the grinning faces of the two people she used to call close friends, but their eyes were blank of anything but demented glee. "Why are you doing this...? Lavi, [Name]! We used to be your friends, your comrades in battle, your famil - !"

A mighty gush of wind cut her off as something _slammed_ her into the cement flooring, and made her gasp for air to breathe.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence - you think you can pull that card? Nuh-huh, Sugar-pop," The oldest woman of the two spoke, venomous at first, but sickly sweet at the end where she trailed off to swagger towards the struggling girl, "Because you see... my family I had before the Black Order never spoke about each other behind each other's backs but Black Order 'family' certainly did. Moreover, I know what you call me now that I have joined the other side of this so stupidly obvious one-sided war; immature, selfish, arrogant, idiotic, insane, attention seeker – and just recently – traitor, spy, betrayer. Which I can understand – but you were the traitors first; the traitors of my, while adamantly naive, trust!" [Name] sneered distastefully at the girl struggling against the very wind itself to stand once more, before a smile appeared on her painted lips. "But I have to thank you, Lenalee; I really do, because if it weren't for you – I most likely wouldn't be here now. And the way I – **_we_** – thank people are to allowing them to live,"

Lavi jumps into Lenalee's line of vision by glomping [Name]. This caused her to appear to scowl, but even Lenalee's wavering vision could see the twitching of her lips – a grin wanting to escape and stretch those scowling lips far and wide where you can see her upper set of clean and white teeth, "Just long enough to see the people they love and care for die before their eyes!" The redhead male exclaimed happily.

_"[Name]~~~~!"_

"Argh, Lavi! Get off, haven't I told you to stop doing that?!" She hollered, annoyed while a scowl exclaimed her face.

A pout, "But you like you it - see?! A smile is just waiting to get out and show off those pearl-like teeth!" He teased. "You just don't want to admit that you like me hugging you like this!"

[Name]'s scowl deepens, "As if!" She elbowed him in the gut, causing Lavi to gape in pain before collapsing, "Humph!"

A smile almost appeared on Lenalee's lips when she remembered this, but the memory was overtook by the [Name] and Lavi of today – blood splattered all over them with bodies sprawled all around their feet, and tears appeared and dripped down onto the cold, hard floor. Mistaking those tears as those of fear, they smiled harmoniously at her.

"Don't worry, my dear, as a part of the thank you; we won't hurt them _too much_ before we send them off to meet Death. I heard his a nice fella, his just grumpy with all the people dying!"


End file.
